Aw, Curses!
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: Everyone knows Happy Tree Town has been cursed for many decades. Everyone thinks it can be pleased and angered. No one suspected the curse was capable of intelligent thought, that it had motives, and it could even plot. Rated T for violence and gore.


**Heyo, fanfic writer who doesn't know how to stop writing new stories when she has a great idea here! This is the first prologue I've ever written so I hope it's okay and, since it's a prologue, the chapters after will be a bit longer. My normal length of around 1,500 words so still short though. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Tree Friends or any of the characters. All rights go to Mondo Media.**

Fear. That's what drives this town. As much as all the residents but Flaky try to deny the fear exists, without the constant fear of death, nothing in the town would be the same, for better or for worse. I definitely feel it's for the better. Who am I? I am the bringer of that constant fear.

So... seriously, who am I? Fliqpy? Residents are certainly afraid of him but no. Fliqpy is deranged and schizophrenic but purely innocent. Splendid? He does cause a lot of death and destruction whenever he tries to help. No, they idolize him and he certainly doesn't mean to cause the death and destruction. Lumpy? He has the most kills of any resident but no, even better. More kills, more power. The Cursed Idol? Well, you got one word right and the closest you're gonna get but no, even more power than the little golden statue.

I am the one who always wins. Fliqpy's lost to Lumpy. Lumpy's lost to many wild and domesticated animals. Splendid loses every time he fails to save someone and definitely lost to the kryptonut. Even The Cursed Idol lost in that amazing school explosion. I see everything. I know everything. I _win_ everything. Because I'm not _in_ Happy Tree Town. I _am_ Happy Tree Town... or, the Happy Tree Curse.

How is this possible, you may ask. A town cannot be sentient but I'm here to tell you you're wrong and that here, literally anything can happen. Well, the residents figured that out on their own, even Sniffles.

Most of them have figured out how to please me but all but eight of them had decided that surviving isn't worth killing. If only they knew that killing isn't the only way to get in my good graces. Fewer of the know how to piss me off, which is a shame because they're not hard to avoid. You don't need to know all that though, you came here for a story.

* * *

Anyways, our story starts at the beginning of a great beautiful, sunny day in, well, me. I love creating sunny days because of the bight light to show in detail all the disasters I create. Though, I also love snow because of the contrast of the red splatters against the crisp white powder, it's like a painting. Carnage has always been my art and it always holds great beauty to anyone mature enough to appreciate it.

I check up on each resident individually in alphabetical order, excluding the duo's who go together with whichever comes first. There isn't much happening so early. Cro-Marmot is watching his static-filled television, killing his is really boring. I already ticked of Cub with the improperly latched crib door. Unfortunately, he was fast asleep when I did this. Not my best move and Pop obliviously reads his newspaper in the corner, he's one of my favorite's though. Cuddles is headed out to find Flaky for a delightfully dangerous trip to the skate park. Disco Bear is already out on the look for the rare female to impress, unaware that one of them was easier than she lead off, need ideas for him but something will come.

Flaky is trying to do _something_ about her endless flow of dandruff, which was the definition of a lost cause, waiting for Cuddles to find her will be much more enjoyable. Flippy had been awake for hours and is taking a walk through Happy Tree Forest, unfortunately alone where it's hard to Fliqpy to kill any residents. Giggles gently hums my anthem as she sorted through the recycling, plenty of glass but I can get much more creative than that. Handy is struggling to get his toolbelt on. Trust me, I'll have a lot of fun with him at work. Lammy is having a tea party with Mr. Pickels, their both my favorites too. Lifty and Shifty are arguing over the next heist, nothing at the second but they're always easy kills. Lumpy is reviewing the tapes from the security cameras as he has to do every morning, one of my favorites.

Mime's taking an invisible shower, it's amazing what I can do to invisible things and I turn the water hot enough to cause fourth-degree burns and he ends up dying with fifth. Mole is "reading" his upsidedown newspaper in the dark, I swear he does that just to be ironic but he's a favorite. Nutty is making his jellybean and sugar "coffee", need to be a bit more creative there. Petunia is watering some of her petunias, just splash a bunch of mud on her and into the pipes and there she goes, almost too easy.

Russell is headed out into the ocean to do some dive fishing, many dangerous sea creatures to work with. Sniffles is... really... he's really doing that again...? Fine, they can handle it without me. Splendid is baking acorn bread but I need to get him out to do some killing, not that hard, one of my favorites. Toothy is obsessively flossing his buck teeth even though no food will ever get stuck in there. One slip of the hand and his head is cut in half.

Four dead already... ops, make that five dead. Thanks tiny sadists! Sixteen left to go, eight that aren't in my favorites and a full day of fun and art ahead. Not a bad start at all if I do say so myself. If only I hadn't been stuck with such a tiny population to work with but I'm not really complaining. I love my residents. Love to kill and maim them that is. Of course. That's just how I show I care about them. You'll find that, as hard as it may be to believe, everything I do does have a noble purpose. I'm not just pure evil.

 **Please review the only story of it's kind.**


End file.
